danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Hoshihara
is one of the main protagonists of the Danball Senki Wars universe. Profile Official Site "Though he’s pretty enough to be mistaken for a girl at first glance, he’s a proper boy. Doesn’t accept others to be his friends that easily. Usually quiet, but gets fired up about LBXs. He demonstrates his impressive skill with his calm yet aggressive fighting style." Personality Hikaru is quiet at first but later talks to Arata Sena a lot more. He also doesn't trust people very easily and is pretty confident in his own skill. He is a competitive person who would challenge anyone stronger than him. He follows the orders most of the times but he isn't scared of breaking them either. His personality changes throughout the story, as he helps Arata with his study and helps other platoons. Recently, he is shown to have concern for Arara's welfare when hearing that they have lost sign of Arata's unit. It's a proof that he starts to see Arata as a friend. When Hikaru was a child, he easily got mad at others and yelled at them, making his friends not want to team up with him anymore. He becomes a lone wolf after that. Plot He made his debut in episode 1 when he met Sena Arata on Kamui Island. He headed for Kamui Daimon, Arata followed him. In front of the gate of Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, they talked about the requirements for the admission to the school and their own achievements, him having won seven tournaments. Arata remembered that Hikaru was champion of last year's Artemis. Hikaru teased him with knowing that he lost in the prelims. At the gate they were identified and were told to leave their LBXs, CCMs and other portable devices there. Hikaru called Arata a trend follower after seeing his Achilles Deed. He and Arata were introduced to class 2-5 by their homeroom teacher, Reina Mito. After class, Hikaru and Arata were guided by Mito through the school and on their way Mito explained War Time to them. They later arrived at Second World and Hikaru is amazed by the place. In the control pod room, Hikaru and Arata became member of the First Platoon under Haruki Izumo's command. Both got a DC Offenser and a CCM. While their LBXs were being transported by Craft Carriers, they held the mission briefing for Operation Seize Oasis 3 via transmission. After descending their LBXs Hikaru and Arata recklessly attacked Rossius' units without Haruki orders. Hikaru battled like in a tournament and wanted to fight without help. The Second Platoon took the flag and Jenock won. In episode 2, Arata asks Hikaru what his dream is but he pretends to sleep and doesn't answer. In episode 4, he receives Val Sparos as replacement for his previous LBX which is damaged heavily in the last War Time. In episode 10, when everyone is discussing about Arabista Alliance wants to be in alliance with Jennock, Hikaru goes away, replies that it's better to not trust anyone in war. In War Time, Arata says to him that he understands Hikaru's perspective, but allies must trust each other. Arata proves his saying by being a decoy, helps Hikaru go get the Riding Armor and win. At the end of the episode, Hikaru offically declares Arata as his rival. In episode 11, for preparing for the test, Arata and others come to an old bookstore to buy a book which was written by Junichirou Yamano, but they find out that they don't have enough Silver Credits and ask for some from Hikaru. At first, Hikaru shows no interest but helps them afterward. When Arata is battling with Kaito Fuujin, Hikaru tends to leave early but seeing Arata's determination, he stays until the battle ends. It's revealed that Hikaru has read this book before and has written about it in his note. He lends his note to Arata, Arata says thanks to him but Hikaru replies that he doesn't need his thanks. In episode 12, he participates in the Operation Seize Tandem Harbor. Upset about Arata's attitude and success, he snaps at Arata's decision to jump in the next mission, asking Haruki instead to be the next vanguard to prevent the platoon from being in danger. Haruki agrees to let him take the front. Spotting one Gunther and two Glerions and getting conformation of the Third Platoon's landing, and he assings a quick rush to the flag before being intercepted by Third Platoon. The six race towards the flag until they end up encountering Bandit, him and Arata having to combat two of them on their own, him annoyed that they can't reach the flag. Gendou advises him that he and Arata are important to First Platoon regardless of what he believes. Sakuya immediately warns him and Arata that they're being baited into a trap, and Val Sparos and Dot Phasor to combat the Bandit units. They find themselves unmatched until to his surprise, Houjou In episode 13, Hikaru's past is revealed. When he was a child, his dad didn't have time to play LBX with him, left him with such loneliness. No friends wanted to be part of his team because of his attitude. His dad lectured him, told him that everyone has their own roles and he can't do everything alone, but the result was that he ran away, said that he would never become like his dad. In War Time, he realizes what his role is thanks to everyone and successfully breaks through Rossius's formation, captures the flag. In episode 21, Hikaru is showed to have the concern for Arata's welfare and asks Sakuya whether Arata is fine. Despite his unit has lost its one arm, he follows the order and supports Arata in the battle with Bandit, but as the result, his unit is broken even more. After finding out about Arata's Overload, Hikaru is showed to have a little jealousy towards him but unlike before, he tells Arata right away and even gives Arata an advice of what Arata should do with his power from now on. In episode 23, Hikaru is being targeted by Bandit. After he has finished two units of Bandit, he quickly comes to help Arata but because of that, his unit loses its left arm once again. At the same time, his Control Pod is electrocuted and as the result, he is unconscious and taken to the medical room. In episode 24, he recuperates offscreen, going to a clinic for treatment, appearing ready to return to War Time. In episode 26, Hikaru admits at some point, the higher ups would address Bandit eventually. He warns Arata that Arabrasta are still their enemies. The four of them reflect on their victories and impact throughout his and Arata's journey, proud of their success. Hikaru tries to warn Kaito about Val Sporos advanced properties, but is scoffed at. When Kaito smugly promises to control it better than he ever has, Arata jumps to defend him, but he lets it slide. In episode 30, he and the rest of the First Platoon, Rinko and Murarku confront Josephine about the true intentions of Second World when Sereidy infects the airwaves and admits to the school about the true of the Lost Area. With everyone considering what to do, he ultimately decides to stop Sereidy from gaining control of the world. When Arata claims that he'll stop Sereidy because he thinks its right, Hikaru points out that Arata just doesn't want to cooperate in general. To his annoyance, Haruki points out he's the same. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Hikaru, you first need to have completed the story mode. After you do so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 50 *SC Cost: 28500 *Specialty Weapons: **Knuckle Style **Sword Style *LBX: Val Diver *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 25 **Brawler: 25 **Wild: 25 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Zero Range Combat' (Initial) *'Sword Cyclone' (Initial) *'Energy Bomb' (LV 5) *'Moonlight Blade' (LV 9) *'Jigoku Ranbu' (LV 13) *'Gekka Ranbu' (LV 17) *'Gatling Bullet' (LV 21) *'Storm Sword' (LV 25) *'Boltec Claw' (LV 29) *'Delta Cross' (LV 33) *'Kousokuken Issen' (LV 37) *'Meikyou Shisui' (LV 41) *'Rising Smash' (LV 45) *'Dimension 0' (LV 49) *'Houtengeki' (LV 54) *'Riding Armor Charge Lance' (LV 60) Trivia *Before the story of Wars started, he was the previous Artemis winner in that timeline. *He is a student in the 2-5 class. *In manga, he is shown to be more friendly and eats riceball with Arata in their first meeting. *He sings the second ending "Bokutachi no Wars" with Sena Arata and Haruki Izumo. *It appears that he learned Kendo. Category:Male Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Jenock First Platoon